Switching mode power supplies are widely applied in electronic equipments. Peak current control is one of the common control methods adopted in switching mode power supplies. In peak current controlled switching mode power supplies, a current flowing through an energy storage component is compared to a constant peak current signal to generate a signal to control a power switch so as to control the energy supplied to the load. But the constant peak current causes low efficiency under light load condition.